


Untitled

by whentherestrouble



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 05:05:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16361378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whentherestrouble/pseuds/whentherestrouble
Summary: During Terra's apprentice days, she meets and becomes close to Slade's mysterious daughter. Will potentially become smutty as the story continues.





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Hope to eventually flesh this out to something that actually resembles a story, but for now I just enjoyed writing some dialogue between the two upon meeting each other.

Terra saw the other girl once in a while, but it usually happened in such a way that she thought she was dreaming. A figure with white hair, dressed in dark armor would turn a corner in the hallway of the large house, and just as Terra would catch up, she was gone. Slade brushed Terra off whenever she would ask about it.

 

When she was able to finally confirm the existence of the other girl (Terra finally got it out of Wintergreen that she was, in fact real), Terra concluded it must be some other apprentice of Slade’s. Terra surged with envy at the thought that she wasn’t the only one he was focusing on, and was even more steamed that it had never been mentioned to her.

 

The anger stayed with her throughout the following days, and threw off her concentration. Slade knew something was off when her training resulted in more casualties than usual, but Terra refused to talk about it. 

A week or so passed, and Terra encountered the girl in the parlor by the fire. She was cross-legged and flipping through some trashy magazine. Every few moments she would let out of a throaty chuckle at whatever was on its pages.

Terra stood frozen, not sure of how to approach her.

 

“Gonna say anything, blondie?” the girl demanded, not bothering to glance up from reading.

“Uh…” Terra looked at the floor. This girl was kind of scary up close. However, a sort of jealous rage still burned within her, giving her the motivation to spit back.

“I guess, yeah, I guess I do,” Terra told her, regaining some confidence. “Who the heck are you?”

 

The girl slowly put down the magazine and met Terra’s gaze. “These days I’m testing out ‘Ravager’. What’s it to ya?” the girl retorted.

“Just wondering, is all. I’ve seen you around here for awhile, and nobody will tell me a thing about you. It’s just a little weird.” Terra’s voice was laced with ice.

The Ravager laughed. “Are you trying to pick a fight? I _live_ here.”

 

“So do I.” Terra said, crossing her arms. “I’ve been here a while now.” So Slade _was_ hiding another apprentice.

“No like, I _actually_ live here. I’m Slade’s spawn as much as it pains me to say that,” she told Terra, rolling her eyes. Terra’s jaw dropped a little; was Slade really old enough to have _kids_?

“So stop getting so defensive, kid.” Ravager laughed again. Terra frowned.

 

“I’m… I’m not being _defensive_ . I was just curious,” Terra said, a little miffed. _And I can’t be that much younger than you._

“Sure, whatever. Just don’t get in my way and I’m sure we’ll get along juuuust fine.”

 

Terra couldn’t understand the attitude on this girl. It ignited another wave of annoyance. “I didn’t say I had an issue with you,” Terra said, her voice raising slightly. “So, I’m not sure what your problem is.”

 

Ravager sighed and rolled her eyes again. “Just… get out while you can. If I had a choice, I wouldn’t be here, that’s for sure.” Her voice sounded a bit softer for a moment. She suddenly stood, yanking her magazine up. “I’m done here.”

 

Terra watched in awe as the girl sauntered away. She didn’t know what to make of what just occurred.


End file.
